


How Far Will I Go?

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Another date night, Kissing, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Valastor, Valentino - Freeform, im bad at tags, never knew I needed Valastor in my life, valentino being a bold boi, was al ready?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Another date night happens, but when Alastor mentions he can cook, Valentino is all over the idea of trying Al's cooking. But something happens while back at the radio tower.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	How Far Will I Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Another update! Just a head's up, more.... stuff is going to happen soon. SO be prepared! Enjoy!

Alastor never thought in a million years, he could’ve been happy being around another person, besides his mother. But Valentino showed him such kindness, gave him such hope that maybe, just maybe, he might even consider him, a friend. Alastor, the all powerful Radio Demon, has a friend! The thought made his smile even more genuine. He had been dancing for hours to his old songs of swing and jazz, just because he was so happy. This was the feeling he wanted back, the feeling he had when he was living and when he was killing. He never expected that the reason for him feeling this way again would have been, Moth Pimp, Valentino. They had their coffee a few days ago and talked about going out for dinner again tonight. Alastor decided he would choose the place to eat tonight. Something a little more suited to Val’s style but still had some class, his dear old friend, Mimzy’s place. A cute little place with a bar and some more… suggestive tastes in music and dance, but it wasn’t as bad as going to an actual club.

Alastor went with a more relaxed kind of look this evening. A simple red dress shirt with a darker shade of red pair of slacks. He put a hair tie in his hair behind his head and grabbed his microphone cane. He then used his shadows to get him to Val’s penthouse, which was the top floor of one of his many porn studios. Alastor knocked on the door with the head of the cane and waited for an answer. He didn’t have to wait long because Val was already waiting by the door. He was so excited he was rady two hours ago. When Val opened the door, Alastor stood there gawking at the moth. Val was wearing a silky, purple button up with the top three buttons undone, his black slacks were clean and pressed, his entire outfit was wrinkle free. 

“Like what you see?” Valentino smirked. This wasn’t the first time he caught Al staring, but it was his first time addressing it. Alastor would stare at him from time to time during small conversations. 

“I’m sorry. What?” Alastor was still a little phazed, he was honestly lost on what Valentino said.Once they reached the first level Alasor made a mad dash towards and out the front doors. Val laughed at Alastor’s uncomfortableness with the sex workers. He thought it was adorable. Valentino made his way out the doors only to be humored by seeing Alastor across the street. He made his way over to the deer and smiled at him. 

“You really don’t like being in there, huh?” He asked the crimson demon. 

“No, it makes me uncomfortable seeing those demons with.. Milk bags and…. ding -a-lings hanging about.” He shuddered and Val just laughed. 

“Milk bags and ding-a-lings?!” Valentino almost snorted. He heard people call breasts and dicks some weird things before, but milk bags and ding-a-lings? That was a new one for him. 

“Are you almost done? We do have a place to get to.” Alastor said sternly, but his face a had a small blush creeping onto his face. Valentino wipe his eyes from the tears and tried to slow his breathing.

“Y-yeah. I’m done. I’m sorry.” He smiled. Alastor just nodded and they turned to leave. Alastor led all the way to Mimzy’s bar and restaurant, when they went inside, Val was surprised that Alastor picked such a place to bring him to. It was like in those old movies he used to watch. A stage with a seductive singer, a bar, tables and booths all around. He was very touched that Alastor would take him to such a place. :Geez, Al. I didn’t take you for the kind of guy who would come to this kind of joint. Even if it toned down from an actual club.”

“My dear friend Mimzy owns the place. I figured I owe her a visit and that it would be a place you would enjoy.” Al shrugged like it was no big deal. It wasn’t to a certain point, but he did want to thank Valentino for showing all this kindness by doing something for him in return. They were led to a table near the back but still had a great view of the stage. They ordered their drinks and food and waited for the show to start. 

“And now, for the main entertainment for the night, our very own, very beautiful, Ella Lynn.” The lead guitarist announced. The lights dimmed and a spot light was shone on a woman, Ella Lynn. She was a fox demon, her hair was blonde, almost white with emerald green tips. She wore a strapless, shimmering, forest green dress that touched the floor. A lit up side showed off one of her toned legs and she wrote black heels with a strap that went to about mid- calf. She had these crystal blue eyes that shone and sparkled as she sang. Some of the patrons would whistle and howl at her. Valentino thought she was beautiful, but nothing would compare to Alastor, there was just something about this deer demon that had his full attention. Alastor thought the woman was also quite beautiful, but he has never experienced something like love or lust towards another demon. He was still unsure how Valentino made him so happy. 

The food arrived and both the boys dug in. “Damn, Al!” The moth said with a mouth full of food. “This is the best food I have ever tasted!” He stuffed his face some more. Alastor chuckled a bit.

“If you like this, then you should try my cooking sometime.” He put another forkful of his food into his mouth. Valentino stopped inhaling his meal and looked at Al in surprise.

“You cook?” He asked.

“Indeed I do!” Valentino knew of things Alastor could do, but cooking? That wasn’t one of them. “My mother taught me how to cook. Oh, you would’ve loved my mother’s homemade Jambalaya!” Al smiled at the fond memory. How he adored helping his mother cook. It was the fondest memory he had of his mother. 

“Damn, maybe we go back to your place and you can make a little something for me?” Val asked a little nervously. He had never been inside Al’s house, but the temptation to taste his cooking was too good to pass up.

“Hm… I do believe that would be okay. Wonderful actually!” The deer smiled. Yes, he thinks he would really enjoy cooking for someone other then himself and the occasional times he cooked for the hotel staff.

Valentino smiled. This was going great! He was going to go home with the his secret crush since, fuck who knows when! “Perfect.” He was calm on the outside, but on the inside? He was jumping for joy! Or dying all over again, he didn’t care which. Ella Lynn then began her next song, ‘You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile’. Alastor smiled widely, this song was a song he would definitely not get bored with.

After a while, the two got a little bored just sitting around. Alastor paid the bill and the two headed back to Alastor’s place. The walk was calm and comfortable. The two talked and joked around, Valentino almost passed out from laughing at Al’s dad jokes. Mostly, Valentino just listened to Alastor talk. The passion he saw on Al’s face when he talked about things he loved could make Val just kiss him then and there. Al’s eyes would crinkle at the corners, his smile would soften and become more genuine instead of forced, the small chuckles that would escape his lips every now and then. Valentino loved every bit of it. 

Soon enough, they reached Alastor’s radio tower. He led Val around a series of stairs and corners and hallways. They reached the kitchen and Valentino looked at the twenties style cabinets and appliances. The whole aesthetic of the room was fascinating. “You can sit at the table while I get things ready. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to try?” Al asked while he rolled up sleeves and fixed the pony tail on the back of his head. 

“How about some of that jambalaya you were talking about?” Alastor nodded and grinned even wider, if that was even possible. With a snap of his finger’s, Al summoned everything he needed to create his signature dish. Valentino watched as he saw Al work. In his element. It was a sight to behold. Al was so graceful, each fluid motion of each stroke of the knife against a vegetable, he looked so… relaxed. So, in tune with himself. Before Val realized it, his body began to make his way towards the deer. Alastor had just finished putting the ingredients into the pot when he felt two sets of arms wrap around him. Alastor turned around to look at the pimp. Val’s eyes were glazed over with something Al couldn’t put a finger on.

That’s when it happened. Valentino couldn’t stop himself, his body wouldn’t let him. Their lips connected in a soft yet passionate kiss. Al’s eyes widened at the action, but something in this kiss made him melt and eventually, his eyes closed, kissing him back. Valentino was more than a little surprised, but he didn’t care, this is what he has been wanting for a long time now. Eventually, Al came back to reality and pulled away. “The jambalaya is just about ready.” He turned back towards the stove to finish. Val was a little disappointed to say the least, but he was also wanting to taste that sweet food. Neither spoke about what happened while they ate. But sooner or later, it was going to have to happen. The question is, when?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this! If you have any ideas for future shit to happen between Val and Al, please feel free to leave a comment! Love you guys!


End file.
